kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rider Gashats
's television screen.]] of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations]] are devices similar to video game cartridges used by the Riders in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. List of Rider Gashat Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * : Used to activate the Action Gamer Level 1 form, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. * : Accesses the Robots Action Gamer Level 3 form. *'Mighty Brothers XX Gashat': Used to activate the Double Action Gamer Level X form, advances to Level XX after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=25166 *'Ju Ju Burger Gashat': Kamen Rider Brave * : Used to activate the Quest Gamer Level 1 form, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. * : Accesses the Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 form. Kamen Rider Snipe * : Used to activate the Shooting Gamer Level 1 form, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. * : Accesses the Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 form. Kamen Rider Lazer * : Used to activate the Bike Gamer Level 1 form, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. * : Accesses the Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 form. Kamen Rider Genm * : Used to activate the Action Gamer Level 1 form, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. * : Accesses the Sports Action Gamer Level 3 form. When Genm puts the Shakariki Sports Gashat in the Kimewaza Slot Holder, he summons his Sports Gamer bike that he can use to ride on and attack the opponent. *'Dangerous Zombie Gashat': Used to activate the Zombie Gamer Level X form through the use of the Bugle Driver. Kamen Rider Paradox *'Gashat Gear Dual' Power-up * Toy-Exclusive Gashats * : A toy exclusive DX Rider Gashat with a "?" on it. Only obtainable by purchaing the Super Ex-Aid Premium Box Set version of the video game All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution. *'Full Throttle Drive Gashat:' Based on Kamen Rider Drive *'Tsurugi Densetsu Gaim Gashat': Based on Kamen Rider Gaim *'Magic Wizard Gashat: '''Based on Kamen Rider Wizard *'Space Galaxy Fourze Gashat: Based on Kamen Rider Fourze *'Jungle OOO Gashat: '''Based on Kamen Rider OOO *'Meitantei W Gashat: '''Based on Kamen Rider Double Gallery KREA-Mighty Action X Gashat.png|Mighty Action X Gashat Gekitotsu Robot Gashat.jpg|Gekitotsu Robots Gashat KREA-Taddle Quest Gashat.png|Taddle Quest Gashat DoReMiFa Beat Gashat.jpg|DoReMiFa Beat Gashat BangBangShooting.jpg|BangBang Shooting Gashat Jet Combat Gashat.jpg|Jet Combat Gashat Bousou Bike Gashat.jpg|Bakusou Bike Gashat GiriGiri Chanbara Gashat.jpg|Giri Giri Chambara Gashat Proto Mighty Action X Gashat.jpg|Proto Mighty Action X Gashat Shakariki Sports Gashat.jpg|Shakariki Sports Gashat Drago Knight Hunter Gashat.jpg|Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat Original_Rider_Gashat.png|Original Rider Gashat Behind The Scenes Portrayal The voice of Rider Gashat was provided by . Notes *"Gashatto"' is the onomatopoeia sound in Japanese used for a video game cartridge being entered into a console. *Each of the Rider Gashats and the forms they produce are based on Video Game genres or types of games: **Mighty Action X is a 2D Side-scrolling Platformer **Taddle Quest is a Role-Playing Game (RPG) **BangBang Shooting is a Shooter **Bakusou Bike is a Motorcycle Racing game **Gekitotsu Robots is a Fighting game **DoReMiFa Beat is a Rhythm game **Jet Combat is a Shoot 'em up (Shmup) **Giri Giri Chambara is a Side-scrolling Beat 'em up / Hack-and-slash **Shakariki Sports is a Sports game **Drago Knight Hunter Z is a Monster Hunting style game. *Genm's Proto Mighty Action X Gashat is very similar to Protodrive's Shift Speed Prototype as both are prototype versions of the main Riders' transformation trinkets. *The Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat's name is very similar to ''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, the English adaptation of Kamen Rider Ryuki. **This Gashat's use as a power-up for any Rider is also similar to the Survive Cards from Ryuki, which despite only being used on screen by the main 2 Riders of the series are actually usable by any of them, as S.I.C. entries demonstrate. *'Mighty Action X' is the only game which also appeared in the real world; people can download and play it after they bought All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution. *In the toyline, the Rider Gashat sounds can be played without the use of the DX Gamer Driver, similar to the Gaia Memories with the DX Double and Lost Drivers.voice kamenrider ex-aid DX shakarikisports gashat シャカリキスポーツガシャット　音声 *All the "game stickers" of the Gashats have the numbers '56569-4545-001132-321569-45-0012-321' and '50231887-45046-54609' stylized to look like Game Serial Numbers. Currently, their true meanings are unknown. References Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid)